Living Like a Dog
by Metal Wolf Gemstone
Summary: What must it be like to live as Dorochet? A one-shot with everyone’s favorite puppy boy, Greed, and Ling.


**Living Like a Dog**

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Doro would be main character instead of Ed and we would see a LOT more of Mustang's posse.

Enjoy!

(This was just a story for my English class back in eighth grade.)

Being part dog has never been easy on me. I mean I don't have any physical dog features, except for maybe my eyes and hair. My blue eyes have a black ring in the middle and in that ring is my pupil. My hair is a mix of blonde and brown, which might lead to dog thoughts. But that's beside the point.  
This is a story I guess of a day in my life.

"Dorochet!"  
I jerked up from a peaceful nap I was taking on the couch when I heard my name called. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and yawned as my master came in.  
He had black hair and strange purple eyes. He wore a black vest with the neck lined with white fur. His black leather pants were stained in white paint. I could smell the paint fumes on him because he was redoing the bathroom. I also saw the scowl on his face; it wasn't very hard to miss.

"You're in BIG trouble, dog boy!" he growled.

I was a bit confused at the moment. What did I do? All I did was take a nap! What could I have possibly done wrong?!  
"

What did I do, Greed?" I asked.

I know he has a strange name and yes that is his REAL name. I think it reflects his personality.

Greed crossed his arms tightly, "Where'd you put it?"

"Put what?"

"My shoe!"

I gave him a blank stare. I then looked down at his feet and noticed he only had one shoe on. I tried not to laugh so I had to cover my mouth with the palm of my hand. I couldn't help it! He looked so ridiculous with one shoe on and trying to look threatening.

"Don't laugh and tell me where you hid it!"

I stood up from the couch. That made me feel stupid since I only came up to Greed's neck. Now I bet I was the one who looked ridiculous.

"I didn't do anything with it! As a matter of fact, I think Ling took it," I told him. It was true, I didn't touch his shoe. Besides, Ling was known to be rather mischievous and that kid loved Greed. Ling looks up to him like a father figure, since he never knew his own. Even Greed loves the kid ever since we took him in.

There was a sudden snicker behind the blue lounger in the corner.

"Ling!" Greed shouted.

Ling popped out from behind the chair, holding onto my fluffy vested master's shoe.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat back down on the couch. Of course it was Ling. Stealing and spying with his golden eyes.

"Thanks for ratting me out, mutt," Ling laughed as he moved his black bangs out of his face. "Why don't you just go chew on a newspaper or something?"

I growled under my breath. More dog jokes.

Greed stormed over to Ling, grabbed him by his ponytail, and dragged him over to the couch.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ling stumbled and plopped down next to me.

Greed snatched the shoe from the boy...and then hit _me_ over the head with it!

"YEOWCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I snarled, rubbing my throbbing head.

"I felt like it," he growled.

I don't know why I asked. I knew the reason he hit me. He couldn't hit Ling because the boy was like a son to him. So of course he decides to take it out on the human who was genetically enhanced with a dog.

Greed had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, his purple eyes looking at the floor, and then to me. "Sorry, Dorochet," he apologized and ruffled my hair.

I shoved his hand away and turned red. Man it gets annoying when people do that!

Greed put on his shoe and then stiffened. I spotted a slight shiver go through his body. Ling snickered and I knew what happened.

"Yuck!" My master pulled off his shoe. Ling had filled it with white paint. At least I was glad none had spilled out when Greed slapped me in the noggin with it!

He threw down his shoe and -by reflex- I ducked thinking he was gonna pound me until I coughed up my kidneys...but the blow never came.

I slowly uncovered my head and looked up. Greed was giving Ling a noogie! He had the boy in a headlock and was digging his knuckles into Ling's skull. The boy was laughing and trying to pull away.

Seeing this lighthearted scene, my dog part took over and one thought entered my mind.

_PLAY!_

I jumped off the couch and tackled the two. We tumbled to the ground and wrestled. After a few minutes, we broke away, exhausted.

Greed looked down at his paint-stained pants, "Well I...better go...n' change," he gasped and walked off with a wave of his hand.

I sat up and leaned my back against the cool wall, closing my eyes. I heard Ling crawl up to me.

"Hey, Doro?" he asked, using my nickname.

I opened an eye and looked at him, "Erf?"

The boy looked a little unsure. As if he didn't know what to say or how to say it.

I opened both eyes now and turned my head to him, "What is it?"

"You're not... You're not mad at me for calling you a mutt, are you?" he finally asked.

I was quiet for a moment and I think that startled Ling a bit. Then I laughed.  
"No! I'm not upset! I'm quite used to it, actually."

Ling sighed and relaxed, "Really?"

I grinned, "Really. Let me tell you something... There are worse things then living like a dog."

**The End!**


End file.
